When Worlds Collide
|written by=(Ja:) Riku Sanjo (En:) Mark Ryan |directed by=Tetsuya Endo |chief animation director=Akihiro Asanuma |art=Shinzo Yuki |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 8, 2011 (En:) May 2, 2014 (UK) June 15, 2014 (US) |continuity= }} Synopsis Thrown back to the Human World, Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy return home for some much needed rest, only to discover that their story about traveling to the is universally disbelieved by their family. During the evening, however, a blackout occurs, and Mikey and , who is smaller than usual and unable to be seen by anyone but three, investigate. An unnatural aurora lights the sky, a sign that they take to mean a Digimon is headed their way. A voice then calls for Mikey, who tells him that he had guided him in the world to protect it, and Mikey recognizes it as the one that gave him the Fusion Loader. The voice laments on how it is impossible now and disappears before Mikey can question further. Mikey spends the next day hanging out with his friends, doing his best to make the most of his time. Suspicious at this generosity, they confront him, and Mikey admits to planning to return to the Digital World with Shoutmon. Angie and Jeremy are more insulted by the implication that he cares more about the Fusion Fighters than they do, but their conversation is interrupted by the same voice speaking. In the same alleyway where he obtained his Fusion Loader, Mikey discovers a new DigiCard: that of . In his presence, Shoutmon returns to his normal size. Omnimon explains how long ago he was a part of an order of knights who defended the Digital World, only for them to be overwhelmed by evil. When they could not stop the sundering, they were transformed into the DigiCards and scattered, with Omnimon being the only one to reach the Human World. There, he waited for one who could hear the DigiMelodies and at last discovered Mikey. The group declares their intent to return, but Omnimon tells them that he only has the strength to return Mikey and Shoutmon. Mikey regrets the decision, but they all acknowledge that someone needs to return, in spite of how vital Angie and Jeremy are to the Fusion Fighters. Their return is interrupted by , who is more or less unable to be seen by the wider population but is still able to wreak havoc. Not wanting to put innocents in harm's way, they lure Tactimon to a more isolated area. Despite their efforts, Tactimon is empowered by the city's digital energy and manages to fully manifest himself. Neither Shoutmon nor the DigiCard damages Tactimon, and he takes the opportunity to capture Angie and Jeremy in his grip. Despite the torture Tactimon puts them through, neither gives in, encouraging Mikey to continue forth no matter what happens to them. Their emotions, courage, and compassion birth a golden light: the light of Digivolution. With this new power, Shoutmon digivolves to . Tactimon is shocked by the sudden Digivolution but assumes that it is just a farce and battles him. However, he is quickly overpowered and killed, with his Sword of Storms falling into the bay. With Tactimon's death, the Fusion Fighters must part once more. Omnimon uses the last of his power to form a bridge that Mikey and Shoutmon return though, leaving Angie and Jeremy with the powerless DigiCard as they pray for their success. In the Digital World, Ewan Amano and discuss the recent events, with Ewan expressing his desire to fight Mikey. Featured characters (22) * (24) *'' '' (28) *''Patamon'' (28) *'' '' (28) *'' '' (35) *'' '' (38) |c5= * (25) *'' '' (28) *'' '' (28) |c6= * (11) * (23) * (26) *'' '' (28) |c7= * (10) * (18) *'' '' (28) *''MetalGarurumon'' (36) *'' '' (37) * (39) |c8= *Bucchiemon (20) |c10= * (9) * (11) * (11) * (14) * (15) * (16) * (16) * (19) * (20) *' ' (27) * (40) * (42) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) DigiCard Quotes Omnimon: "Yes, it's time for you to digivolve, Shoutmon." Mikey: "Digivolve? Shoutmon, digivolve!" Shoutmon: "Shoutmon, digivolve to..." OmniShoutmon: "OmniShoutmon!" :—Shoutmon digivolves for the first time, saying those words everyone wanted to hear. OmniShoutmon: "Now you'll pay, Tactimon! There's a new Shoutmon in town!" Tactimon: "Impossible! No-one could digivolve so suddenly! It took me centuries' to attain this form! It's a trick—I bet you have no power at all!" OmniShoutmon: "You lose that bet!" :—Tactimon isn't great at gambling. OmniShoutmon: "Too slow, Tactimon! A statue could dodge you!" Tactimon: "You dare insult me!?" OmniShoutmon: "I'm gonna do way more than insult you! I'm gonna hit you with something you'll never understand: the power created by our bond of friendship!" :—OmniShoutmon, however, is. "I regret...my loyalty...to fall in the Human World!" :—'Tactimon' is loyal to the end. (Japanese script) Other notes de:Wenn Welten aufeinandertreffen